The Other Girl
by 5everAwesome
Summary: Mike said in ROTI that his MPD had ruined his chances with another girl (my OC) and after All-Stars, Mike sees her again. The problem is, she actually wants to date him now. Will Mike stay with Zoey, or start dating Elizabeth instead? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Zoey and Mike, the finalists of All-Stars, had just gotten home again. It felt good to be home again, especially since Wawanakwa had been so uncomfortable and dangerous. Luckily, they lived not too far from each other.

"Doesn't it feel great to be back?" Zoey asked as her and Mike looked around, relaxed and happy.

"Yeah." Mike smiled at Zoey, and then sighed. "It does."

"You okay, Mike?" Zoey put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, trying to make him feel better. "You look worried."

" Uh... nothing." Mike struggled to make up an excuse. "I miss my personalities?"

Zoey looked a bit suspicious, but nodded. "Okay..."

Mike sighed again, looking away from Zoey. He hadn't told her, but in the beginning of Revenge of the Island, he'd mentioned something about his personalities ruining his chances with another girl, and he was kind of worried that Zoey would find out and the other girl would actually want to date him now that he was just Mike.

The thing was, he really liked Zoey. They had been through so much, and he knew they couldn't be broken apart. So why was he so nervous?

"Mike? Mike!" Zoey shook Mike, making him look at her again. "We should head home."

"Okay." Mike and Zoey held hands as they made their way to their houses. It wasn't long before Zoey was dropped off, and Mike walked to his house by himself.

"Hi, Mom!" Mike yelled once he got home. "I'm back!"

"Mike, we're so happy you're home! We missed you!'

"I missed you too, Mom."

"Hi Mike!" Dave, Mike's brother, came into the room. "How was the show?"

"Good." Mike smiled at his brother. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." Dave smiled dreamily. "While you were gone, I met the most amazing girl ever!"

Mike was happy for his brother, since Dave had fallen in love before and had been turned down. "Does she like you back?"

"I don't know! But I know I really like her."

"What's her name?"

"Elizabeth." Dave smiled just thinking about her.

"What does she look like?" Mike could remember someone named Elizabeth, she had been the first girl Mike really liked. That was before he met Zoey, but he hadn't seen Elizabeth in years.

Dave pulled out his phone, after wiping it off so it was neat enough for him. He held it out and showed Mike a picture of a girl about 16 years old. She had blond hair with pink tips, blue eyes, and wore a tight pink T-shirt, short jean skirt, and white flower-print sneakers. "This is her."

Mike was honestly a little surprised. Years ago, Elizabeth had been wearing glasses and hoodies. Her hair had been longer too, and now she looked prettier than ever. "Cool."

"Yeah, I know."

Mike excused himself to go to his room. He was still in shock over Elizabeth's new look, and started hoping Zoey wouldn't find out about her. Zoey was the first person to ever actually like him even with his personalities. He actually wanted to stay with Zoey, and he knew Dave already was interested in Elizabeth. He didn't want to hurt his brother.

"Mike!" Mike heard his mother calling his name.

"Yeah?" Mike made his way downstairs, and honestly was shocked at the person at the door.

"It's been years, Mike."


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth stood in the doorway at Mike's house, waiting to be let in. "Well?"

"Come on in." Mike didn't look at her as she walked in. "Why are you even here?"

"Silly Mike." Elizabeth smiled, trying to look as innocent as possible. "I saw the show, and you were great. I never should have said I didn't like you."

"Elizabeth? If you saw the show, you'd know I like Zoey now."

"Mike! What happened to us? Years ago, you were crazy about me."

Mike had to keep himself from kicking her out. "And we never happened. Zoey actually likes me, with or without personailties. You hated every one of them." Mike wouldn't dare let her out, since he knew Dave had a crush on her. "Lay off of me, and maybe talk to Dave."

"Dave? Please. Zoey left you for a million dollars-"

"No, we were still dating. Remember? Now go annoy someone else."

Elizabeth looked at Mike sadly, but the sad look on her face turned into a death glare. "You're making a big mistake." Then she turned and left.

Mike sighed. Why did Elizabeth have to be so persistent, so special- no, Mike wouldn't think of her that way. He'd liked Zoey since the first time he saw her. He wouldn't let anyone ruin his relationship with Zoey. No matter how many times Elizabeth annoyed him, he would always stick with Zoey. Besides, Elizabeth was just a teenage girl. What could she really do to ruin him?

Still, she was stuck in his head. Zoey was, too. It was like his brain was arguing with itself saying one girl was better then the other. Seriously, Mike had been certain his crush on Elizabeth was gone before auditioning for Total Drama. Elizabeth only liked him now because he had been on TV. If he ever lost that fame, he may as well be nothing to her.

Mike decided to get some rest, and maybe this whole thing with Elizabeth would blow over. Even though she did look cool with that pink hair... Mike signed and slapped himself. He liked Zoey only. Just Zoey.

-In-Mike's-Head-

Mal's tower was blown up, and still his brain had no remaining personalities in it. It was quiet, too quiet. Suddenly, out of nowhere, an evil laugh came from the brain and echoed throughout the remains of Mal's jail. "Yes, Mike. I'm going to ruin your love life, then I can take control again."

-Outside-

Elizabeth walked past house after house, kicking dirt and rocks around. Luckily, she had chosen to wear her black boots and they couldn't get too was still mad about Mike suddenly ditching her for that goody-goody, Zoey. What did Zoey have that she didn't? Elizabeth was obviously prettier and better.

"I actually come to him, and this happens? I will so get my revenge on him. But first, I'll get revenge on Zoey. Be prepared to be destroyed, Red. You have some competition."


End file.
